Panda Hat
by ANIMEGAL.TOMBOY
Summary: UsUk and mentioned RoChu. America found a panda hat at Yao's yard sale and he wants his Iggy to try it on. England, is not amused.


**hey...umm...hi**

**I seriously wasnt expecting much on my first hetalia fanfic...especially not on a LietPol one.(poor guys, their love goes unoticed) But i got reviews! And the reviews on it are so adorable! (i even got a reviewer that said she wanted to marry my fanficXD 3's to you!) I see fanfics out there that don't get any reviews, so I must be doing something right!**

**Anyway this fanfic is USUK with a twist of my life.**

**...NO I'm not going to be in my own fanfic! I'm writing about my personal experience with my girlfriend and my panda hatXD**

**EnJoY~~**

* * *

"No."

"Oh C'mon Iggy! Just one ti-"

"No."

"But it would look so cute on you!"

"Hell. No."

"Look! It even has little matching paws you can wear as glo-"

"I'm not wearing that...thing!"

"Its a hat!"

"No It's a panda head!" Arthur yelled as he crossed his arms and glared at his boyfriend. I mean seriously? A panda head?

Alfred held up the panda hat and put it on his head, carefully avoiding his nantucket. The fluffy hat looked cute on Alfred, though Arthur would never say that aloud. "The hat looks rediculous on you, Alfred. Take it off"

"Nope. Only if you wear it." Alfred stubbornly crossed his arms, and looked down at his lover with sparkling eyes. In all honesty, Alfred just wantedto see his Iggy in a panda hat. Arthur's best friend Yao had tons of panda, Hello Kitty, etc. stuff. Him and his boyfriend Ivan (shudder) were giving away most of the stuff. And let me tell you this.

It took fucking for-ev-er to let even one little girl buy a Hello Kitty charm braclet. So after that little incident Ivan took Yao far away from his yard sale and left Alfred and Iggy in charge. And thats how he found it...

The panda hat.

It looks so cute! Why not put a cute little hat on a cute little person?

Though Arthur seemed to disagree with his boyfriends logic.

"I will **die **before I wear that...head!" Arthur pointed to the hat still on Alfred head. "So just leave me be so I can rela-" but his sentence was cut short due to a pair of lips firmly against his own. His emrald eyes widening as Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthurs waist. Arthur got over his shock and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his lovers neck.

Alfred licked Arthur's bottom lip, asking for entry, which Arthur opened his mouth to him with a light moan. Their tounges danced with one another, gliding, sliding against each other and exploring the others mouth. Alfred pulled Arthur closer to his chest and Arthur stood on his tip toes and tightened his arms around Alfred, enjoying the change of activity.

And when they broke apart looking into each others eyes and gasping for breath, both with smiles on their faces and the taste of each other on the others tounge...Arthur heard a _-CLICK- _noise to his left. He rapidly turned around to face the noise when he felt something slide off his head and land on the floor.

Wang Yao stood in their doorway with his camera in his right hand, and covering up his mouth with the other hand. He looked at their shocked faces, put his delicate hand down from his mouth, smiled and said,

"You know aru, if you enjoy my panda hat that much I have a Hello Kitty one in storage aru." He then went out of their living room and into the kitchen shouting, "I just need some beets aru! Ivan wants borscht for supper tonight!"

Arthurs head spinned, "Panda...hat?...what..?" He looked up at Alfred who went over to the kitchen, probaply to look at Yaos phone. Arthur who finally looked down to the ground to see what had fallen off his head in shock. To only be in shock again.

The panda hat.

Yao had gotten a picture of him and Alfred making out in the middle of their living room, and he...was wearing a panda hat...

A panda hat...

That damned panda head!

And the thing that ticked him off the most is that he didn't even feel Alfred putting it on him! He didn't even feel it! He was to busy snogging the man he loved to even feel the hat on him! The panda hat was bigger than his face...he should at least of felt _something_.

He then bend down to retrieve the retched hat and burn it when he heard Alfred's chanting from the kitchen followed by Yao's laughter.

"FACEBOOK!FACEBOOK!FACEBOOK!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GUYS PUTTING THAT ON FACEBOOK!"

Long story short, Arthur had tons of friend requests by the hour.

* * *

**hahahaXD well theres my second hetalia fanfic! this is based off of my personal experience!**

**you see my friend gave me a panda hat. and i wear it all the time everywhere i go! my girlfriend thinks its cute...but when i ask her if she want to wear it she drops the bomb and says no.**

**so i tried to put it on her in a creative way...if you know what i mean...**

**but unlike little Arthur she DID notice and whacked me upside the head.**

**to this day she still hasnt wore it! LAWL but i still luv her *puppy dog eyes***

**hope you guys enjoyed! dont forget to review!**


End file.
